The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Prunus persica L. Batsch yellow peach tree. This tree, named ‘JULIENICE’, produces very long lifetime, good eating quality, clingstone flesh fruit for fresh market in August in the 66—Pyrénées Orientales departement—France. Contrast is made to ‘MAILLARGOOD’ (unpatented) peach, standard varieties, for reliable description. ‘JULIENICE’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has a higher earlier bloom and bigger fruit of longer shelf life. Moreover, trees are very vigorous.